Check One, Two
by 1CursedAngel
Summary: "Is it because you came here?" "Prince Frey, I can't help you there..." When a mysterious young girl is found by the Prince and his company the way home from Lordlake, Frey, the Prince of Falena, swears to protect her, even when she decides to go home. However, after the attack on the Palace by the Godwins, she returns, only with bad news. Prince/OC, Lyon/?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Arrival of Lady Kira

_Have you ever had the feeling of betrayal? It's a bit dark and cold... and it makes you feel a bit evil? Have you ever had the feeling of pure, unadulterated power? It's warm and fuzzy and makes you feel important. Now mix that warm and fuzzy feeling and the cold and dark feeling. Does it feel good? Does it feel bad? Now imagine you're falling... falling... falling._

"Hey, are you okay? Hey, wake up!" A distressed and panicky voice yelled. A painful groan escaped a young woman's lips as a regal looking young man with long, braided silver hair shook her to consciousness.

The young woman wore a black suit of leather armor with a garnet red scarf and cape. A set of dual swords with jagged blades were strapped to her waist, one on each side. Her ebony black hair was cut in a short, side bangs style with a matching red streak in it. As she came to, it was revealed that her eyes were a majestic and unnatural scarlet red as well.

"Oh... w-where am... where..." the hurt female was simply too weak to even speak at that point. The silver haired boy scooped the girl, who looked practically miniscule in his skinny yet lean arms, into his arms, carefully tucking her head down, and swiftly running towards the boat that he traveled on.

As he ran up the ramp, he was greeted by his distressed best friend, a young girl with glimmering black hair which was styled in two o-loops. She was dressed in armor, a folding sword called a Nagamaki at her waist. A gasp escaped her as she scanned her best friend. "Prince?!" was all she said.

The silver-haired prince gripped the black haired unconscious woman in his arms and panted. "**Lyon**..." he murmured. The black haired girl nodded and ran out of the room.

The silver haired prince gently collapsed onto the ground and pushed the girl's bangs out of her face. Her eyes were closed once more and her face was contorted into a scowl. The young prince gently unbuckled her torso armor and gasped when he found a long, stomach-length wound. "Lyon! Hurry up! She's injured, badly!"

"I'm here, Prince! I brought Lady **Sialeeds**and Sir **Georg**!" The young armored girl named Lyon exclaimed, running back into the room with a busty woman dressed in purple and a tall knight dressed in similar armor to Lyon's.

"What's wrong?!" The lady in purple, Sialeeds, asked, dropping down to the prince, her nephew's, side.

"She's hurt, see?" The prince pulled up the girl's armor again, showing her the deep and fatal looking wound.

"Lyon, get the medic, and hurry." The tall man in the knight's armor, Georg, commanded. Lyon saluted and then nodded in response and ran out once more, yelling something about bringing the medic to the main dock's room.

"Ugh..." the girl moaned again, her blood red eyes trying to open. "...M...Master..."

The young prince put his hand on her forehead, showing her that she was safe. Seconds later, Lyon ran back into the room with the medic and her assistant. Quickly, the prince slid the girl onto the ground. The medic pulled off the injured girl's scarf and cape, as well as her torso armor, revealing her torso – and bust – to the world.

The prince, as well as Sir Georg, turned away out of respect – and decency.

"This isn't just a normal wound," the medic said, commanding her assistant to hand her some bandages.

"What kind is it, then?" Lyon asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"It's a magic wound. The ME – that's the "Magical Energy" - is practically seeping out of the blood." The medic said. "I can't do anything without healing magic; she's bound to bleed out, and, if we don't do something, fast."

"What about some "Kindness Drops"?" Lyon asked quietly. "I know that one; I have a Water Rune equipped, and I know that certain spell."

"Perfect!" The medic exclaimed, her face flushed with relief. "Please, cast it so I can stitch up her wound with out any physical or magical repercussions."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lyon exclaimed, pulling her hand slightly out of the armor to cast the Water spell on the girl's wound. The blue magic energy overtook the evil, black one and the injured girl's back arched in a mixture of pain and relief.

"Thank you, Lyon," the silver-haired prince smiled at his childhood best friend, "I owe you one."

Lyon blushed slightly, "It's no problem, Prince **Frey**," Lyon smiled. "It was my pleasure. Anything to help."

The medic finished bandaging the girl's wound – bandages to cover both the injured girl's bust and her injury, which was now stitched up safely. The medic said that the stitches were able to be taken out in two weeks.

"We need to get her to a bed," Georg said, noting Frey's sudden movement to pick up the injured girl. "She needs to rest."

"Definitely." Sialeeds said. "And we'll need to find out what happened to her. If she was attacked by a mage, we need to find out who so we can bring them to justice."

Lyon smiled at her best friend, Frey, as she saw him give the injured girl a gentle look , pulling her closer to him. "She can stay in my room," The young prince said, "I don't mind. I'll stay up until she wakes up, anyways. I want to be the first to speak to her."

Georg and Sialeeds looked at one another as Frey carried the girl out of the room and down the hall. They nodded and made an "Mm-hm!" to each other, leaving Lyon extremely confused.

"Ugh..." the girl murmured, as ruby eyes opened to face a roof. She looked around, only to find she was in a bed. She rubbed her head, which was now bandaged, compliments of the medic.

The girl sat up, alerting a resting Prince Frey, who was sitting against the wall opposite the bed. "Oh, hello." The girl said in a tiny and innocent voice. She sat up and looked around sharply before clutching her stomach, only to realize her whole upper body was covered. She gasped before bringing the covers around her. "W-Where am I?"

"You're on a Falenan travel ship." Prince Frey replied, standing and walking over to her. "It's mine; well, my mother's." He chuckled, kneeling down in front of her bedside.

"F-Falena...?" She asked, shivering with fear at this point. "I-I'm far from home... aren't I...?"

The silver haired prince walked over to his storage chest and pulled out her torso armor. "You can put this over your bandages, if you want. It might make our conversation less awkward."

The girl took the armor quickly, sliding it on over her bandages. "So... if we're on a ship... where are we going?"

Frey sat down next to the girl on the bed. "We're going to Sol-Falena, the capital city." He said, looking the ruby-eyed girl in the eyes. Quickly scanning her over, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Huh?" The girl asked, confused at his question. "M-My name is Kira."

"Kira, meaning "killer"?" Frey asked. Kira nodded, almost ashamed of her name.

Frey smiled. "I like it. Sharp." Kira smiled and thanked him. "My name is Freyjadour, but you can call me "Frey". I'm the Prince."

Kira's face dropped, hearing that Frey was the prince. "O-Oh. S-should I b-bow o-or...?"

"No, no." Frey said, chuckling. "Just be you."

Kira laughed. "I don't think you want to see me being normal. I'm a bit crazy."

Frey smiled.

"I like crazy."

"Look, Prince, it's Sol-Falena! We're here!" Lyon exclaimed as Frey helped Kira walk outside. Her arm was around his shoulders, and she was walking with a small limp, but she was all right, all-in-all.

"Welcome to Sol-Falena, Kira. It's pretty, huh?" Frey asked the girl, looking at her directly.

"Gorgeous." Kira agreed as Frey let her go, the girl leaning against the side of the boat. Now dressed in her complete garb, the cape, scarf, and swords now re-attached to her person, the free-flowing clothes were now flying in the wind behind her, as well as her hair.

"Prince Frey," Lyon whispered, pulling her silver haired best friend away from Kira and over to where the two friends could speak without listening ears, "what are we going to do with her? Will Her Majesty and Sir Ferid...?"

"I don't know what my parents will do, Lyon," Frey said, looking from Kira to the Falenan gates to Lyon, letting out a sigh, "I just hope they do what's best."

"She doesn't look like an assassin or a murderer; she just looks like a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Lyon added, causing Frey to agree with her. "I hope that my inferences are right."

"For our sake, Lyon," The silver haired prince sighed, watching the ebony haired newcomer lean against the rail. "I hope you're right."

"Ah, you've returned!" A deep-throated voice exclaimed as Frey and his party entered the main room of the palace. "Welcome back."

A tall, matured man with thick, brown hair who was dressed in the same kind of robes as Lyon and Sir Georg entered the room. A large broadsword was strapped to his waist and he chuckled as the prince greeted him as "Father".

"Father? Well, something along that trip has changed you, m'boy!" The man exclaimed, pulling the prince into a friendly headlock.

"Don't choke him, **Ferid." **Sialeeds teased him as the man, now known as Ferid, turned to face the others, still swinging the prince around in his friendly grip.

"I never do, Sialeeds; you know that." Ferid laughed as his brown orbs fell on the ebony haired girl. "And who is this young lady, Frey? A girlfriend you picked up along the way, maybe?"

"N-No, Dad." Frey stammered, trying to break free of the older man's headlock. "Th-This is Miss Kira. She was injured and we found her unconscious. She has nowhere else to go, so we brought her back with us."

"I see. Doing a good thing to honor us as a family, hm? I'm proud, Frey!" Ferid exclaimed, laughing. He ruffled the prince's head of silver hair as he groaned in irritation, giving up on trying to get out of the grip.

"Miss Kira, this is my father and Commander of the Queen's Knights, Sir Ferid," Frey introduced his father. "And Dad, this is Miss Kira. We don't really know what happened to her nor where she's from... she just knows that she's far from home and when we found her, she had a magic-induced wound.

"A magic-induced wound...?" Ferid pondered, finally releasing the prince from the fatherly chokehold. "I'll definitely look into it. If there's an evil magician around here, then we definitely need him away from Falena and her citizens. For now, Frey, I need you to go see your mother in her main chamber. Miss Kira, come with me; I'll take you to the Queen's Knight's room to get those bandages changed into some better ones."

Kira nodded, bowing to Frey and his company and smiled at them. "Thank you, Prince Frey, Lady Lyon, Lady Sialeeds, Sir Georg... if you hadn't have found me..."

"Well, we're glad to have helped." Sialeeds replied, hiding a motherly/gentle smile.

"Well, I'll see you all around, hopefully. Good luck~" Kira smiled, walking away with Ferid.

"So, Lady Kira, are you sure you don't know where you're from?" Ferid asked, leading the young woman down the hallway and turning a corner.

"I never actually lived in a town, Sir Ferid, but more or less on a mountain with my masters. I've been there until we were attacked." Kira explained, wringing her hands.

"Attacked?" Ferid asked, his interest piqued. "If you were attacked, where are your masters? Shouldn't they be with you?"

"Well, I've two masters – a magic trainer and a physical trainer. My magic trainer had to go on a quest a few months previous to the attack, so my physical trainer raised me for that short period. He stayed behind during the attack... to... to get me out." Tears started to flow down the ebony haired girl's cheeks. "I was... I completely forgot his teachings and ran out... I feel like a coward."

Ferid put his arm around Kira, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "Kira, sometimes in the direst of situations, we have to disobey orders, ignore teachings, and even betray some of our most honorable promises to survive. And I know from a master's perspective that he would have wanted you to run. You were not cowardly, but very intelligent."

Kira looked up at Ferid and smiled. "...really?"

Ferid chuckled. "Really, my girl! Now, let's go get those bandages, hm?"

"Aaaaaand done!" A young knight with long, blonde hair done up in a bun who was wearing armor identical to Ferid, Lyon, and Georg said as he finished casting the "Kindness Drops" spell on Kira's wound and bandaging her up.

"Thank you, Sir...?" Kira droned out, wanting the blonde's name.

"Huh? Oh, I'm **Kyle**. But you can call me your knight in shining armor, cutie." He winked at Kira, causing her to back up.

"Kyle, quit being perverted," an older knight with long, grayish hair said, putting a hand on Kira's shoulder. "She's simply here for medical treatment."

"Ah, **Galleon**," Kyle grinned, "I was just playing around. No need for such seriousness. I have to go find the Prince anyways; I'm dying to see him again. See you~"

As Kyle ran out of the room, Galleon patted Kira's shoulder, chuckling. "So, do you have someplace to stay tonight?" He asked with only a concern that a father or a grandfather could have."

"Sir Ferid says that I can stay here tonight, but I don't know what he means by "here"." Kira replied, tugging on her armor.

"Most likely in the Queen's Knights' rooms. Have you met Lyon yet?" Galleon replied.

"Y-Yes. She was on the ship with Prince Frey when they saved me," Kira answered, wringing her hands again.

"Then he will allow you to stay with her; there's an extra bed in her room." Galleon smiled. "Let me take you there now; you must be exhausted."

"Yessir..." she murmured, blushing red with embarrassment. In truth, she was tired, but she didn't necessarily want to complain; she didn't want to be a bad guest.

Galleon laughed. "All right, let's go. You might as well get comfortable; you'll be staying with us for a while."

Kira grinned.

"Thank you!"


	2. Note to my fans

I'm so done with this site.

Five instances.

Five, okay? This site isn't supposed to be run by minimods who want to rule the site.

So, I'm done.

If this chapter is on a story that you're reading right now, I'm moving it to either my Lunaescence, my deviantART, or my Wattpad account - maybe all three if I have the time to upload it to all three.

Here's how to get to those.

Luna - RyderGullwing5975

dA - 1CursedAngel

Wattpad - GoddessofConquest

I'd check the dA first and the Luna last, but that's only because the uploading on Luna is thorough and weeded through. So, yeah. 1CA out.


End file.
